


Clouds are Marching Along

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Rain, rain is good, slight mention of ashley frangipane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.Song: Do You Know What I’m Seeing?





	

Josh liked to sit by the window when it rained, watching the small droplets of water pour from the heavens. They would line themselves on the street, creating puddles on the roads and quenching the thirst of the plants. They would trickle down the glass of the windows, racing other droplets to the end of the pane. 

He hated the world, especially today. 

He thought he was going to be arriving to work early, but the storm gathered too much traffic. He seemed to be stuck behind every red light, and the radio played dull lullabies. 

When the clock confirmed he would be ten minutes late, he wanted to pull his hair out of his head. But his manager just shot him a glaring look, and Josh almost started to cry. 

On the way home, he received a text from Ashley, and she had cancelled their plans for tonight. She had to work late. It wasn’t all that bad, right?

But Josh curled tighter in his blanket and continued watching the weather. The clouds just marched along.


End file.
